1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmitting method in a facsimile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 5 shows a conventional facsimile communication procedure.
When a called facsimile is connected to a network by calling the called facsimile from a calling facsimile, the called facsimile sends out a non-standard facilities (NSF) signal, a called subscriber identification (CSI) signal and a digital identification signal (DIS).
The calling facsimile receives the above-mentioned signals, and then sends out a transmitting subscriber identification (TSI) signal and a digital command signal (DCS). Further, the calling facsimile then sends out a training signal and a training check (TCF) signal.
The called facsimile sends out a confirmation-to-receive (CFR) signal when the adjustment of a high speed modem is completed. The calling facsimile sends out a coded facsimile message subsequently to the training signal when it receives the confirmation-to-receive (CFR) signal.
The calling facsimile sends out an end-of-procedures (EOP) signal when it sends out all facsimile messages. The called facsimile sends out a message confirmation (MCF) signal when it receives the end-of-procedures (EOP) signal. The calling facsimile sends out a disconnect (DCN) signal when it receives the message confirmation (MCF) signal.
Time required for communication in the facsimile is broadly divided into time required for image transmission and time required for a transmission control procedure. The time required for image transmission is significantly shortened by realizing coding at a high compression rate and increase in the transmission rate, so that an image on one standard original of A4 size can be transmitted in six seconds. On the other hand, the time required for a transmission control procedure follows the procedure of T.30 of ITU-T (International Telecommunication Union-Telecommunication Standardization Sector). If procedures before and after the communication are added thereto, therefore, it takes approximately 15 to 30 seconds.